This invention relates generally to a stationery carrier and, more particularly, to a reusable stationery or envelope carrier for use in conjunction with computer printers, word processing printers, and the like.
Many different types of continuous stationery assemblies are known and manufactured for use in conjunction with high speed printers. Most of the known assemblies utilize stationery or envelopes which are attached to a carrier from which they are removed after printing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,824,686; 3,758,025; and 4,066,206 describe continuous envelope assemblies wherein a plurality of envelopes are secured to a continuous backing sheet. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,226 describes an assembly wherein a plurality of cards are adhesively fixed to a continuous carrier sheet. In some arrangements, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,385 and 3,869,080, the carriers include cutout portions through which printing may take place. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,086, a continuous stationery assembly is disclosed wherein a continuous locating web is folded along opposite margins to define longitudinal flaps which form pockets for retaining stationery. The arrangement relies, however, on the use of the adhesives to retain the stationery in proper position.
Other known assemblies take the form of multiple-ply assemblies joined by adhesives to create packets which are then printed upon, separated, and mailed.
All of the above-described mode assemblies are constructed from paper and are intended for one-time use only, which increases the printing rate when printing data from computer stores or data banks on large volumes of material. Unfortunately, the cost involved in manufacturing such assemblies are high and such manufacturing requires special equipment which may not be readily available. Thus, such assemblies may not be available to, for example, the small businesses.